AxA-Life.1 A Devilish Classmate and Religious Roommate
AxA-Life.1 A Devilish Classmate and Religious Roommate I was sitting at the dining table, a cup of coffee in hand. Truthfully, I’m a little annoyed right now. The reason for this is… “This coffee is to bitter. Honestly, why are you drinking it black? Add some cream to it, or at least some sugar.” The reason is because of this home invader. It’s the girl I met yesterday. Currently she’s sitting across from me, complaining about the coffee I made but enjoying the breakfast. Currently she’s not in her miko outfit, but a normal white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Her swords, Muramasa and Honjo Masamune, are leaning against the wall. After the incident yesterday she told me about the truth of the world. Apparently all that bible stuff is real. That bird-man she was fighting yesterday was a fallen angel and she was an exorcist of the Church, or more prosiest, the Eastern Orthodox Church. Her swords are Demon and Holy Swords recorded in Japanese legend. The Three Factions fought in a big war which devastated all sides, so they called a ceasefire, although little skirmishes do happen every now and again. After explaining everything to me the girl, Himiko, tried to convince me to join the Church since I have the ability to wield Holy Swords, which is rare. Of course I said, no, but she wouldn’t take that for an answer. So she followed me home with the intent of getting me to join the Church, which brings us to the current situation. Himiko took some sugar and drowned her coffee with it. “Hey, you mind leaving my home. If not, I’ll call the police.” “I will leave if you join the Church. As for the police, a single call to my supervisor will solve it.” Damn. Guess the Church has some influence with the police as well. I need to think of something else to get rid of her. Although, that incident this morning does make me think having her say there wouldn’t be so bad. Hehehehehe. “If you’re thinking about this morning, then I suggest you stop.” She glared at me and reached for Muramasa. I wiped the smirk off of my face. Geez, she doesn’t have to be so defensive. It’s not like I planned on walking in of her during her bath. It was a nice sight though, so I don’t regret it. I shall enjoy the memory when I’m by myself tonight! With my plans for tonight made, I glanced at the clock and saw the time. It’s about time I head out. So I got up from seat. “Where’re you going?” “School, got a problem with that?” “No, I’m fine with that. In fact, I think it’s important to go to school.” “Well then, please be gone by time I get back.” With that, I left for school. XXXXXXXXXXXXX Kuoh Academy. The single greatest school on earth. The reason, the majority of students is hot girls! Oh yeah! I’m looking forward to this! “Kyaa! Pervert!” What! How did they find out! Damn, there goes my harem plan! Just as I was thinking that my plans were crashing down, I notice that none of them were looking over at me. Instead they were backing away from some other guy with a perverted look in his eyes. I see. He must be the reason the girls are frightened. He’s probably the school pervert or something. Better not interact with him. It could destroy my plans. With that in mind, I headed towards the school. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Mr. Pervert playing rock-paper-scissor with to other guys. By the fact that the girls are staying clear of those three, I guess that means I should stay clear of them. I walked in the building and headed towards the faculty office. XXXXXXXXXXXXX I got lost. Luckily there are some nice people here that are willing to help me. I don’t know why but the girl who helped me seemed to blush a little when talking to me. Anyways, I made to the faculty office and the teacher lead me to my new classroom. I walked up front and looked at all my classmates. As expected of Kuoh Academy. The majority of my classmates were girls, very beautiful and cute girls at that. I looked around and saw a very cute looking girl. She was a petite girl that looked like she was in elementary school with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead. She even has a cute cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her head. “Hello, I’m Amakusa Shirou. Please take care of me.” All the guys seemed to glare at me while the girls screeched. Why is this, I couldn’t help but wonder. “Amakusa, you can sit over there next to Toujou.” He pointed over towards the loli. I nodded and walked over and sat down. “Nice to meet you. I’m Amakusa Shirou. Let’s get along.” “…Toujou Koneko. Nice to meet you.” The loli gave me a simple reply and continued to stare at the board. With nothing else to do I simply looked ahead and wrote down some notes as sensei spoke. I need to keep my grades up if I want to stay here in this school. So I did my best to focus on the lesson. … … … … I can’t do it. This is too boring. I need to do something to stay awake. But what? As I was thinking I suddenly found myself remembering yesterday. Himiko and that fallen angel were unreal. I didn’t get to see much but I could tell that much. For starters, there was Muramasa. It was really creepy. And that fallen angel was holding those light blades. Still can’t believe that this whole bible stuff is real. Hmm, maybe I should get some crosses and have my apartment blessed. Then I won’t have to worry about devils at lease. As I was thinking this I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. The loli sitting next to me was staring at me. Not sure why, but I have a strange feeling that my school life is going to be doing down the drain. XXXXXXXXXXXXX It was lunch break right now and I was sitting and enjoying my meal. There was a huge commotion going on. something about the Prince of Kuoh picking up the school’s #1 pervert, and something about the most popular girl walking to school with said pervert. Don’t know why popular people would associate themselves with a pervert, but well, it doesn’t really matter. Not like it’ll affect me in the slightest. Right, nothing interesting is going to be… “Amakusa Shirou.” … Oh, right. I forgot about the exorcist lady…hold on! I turned around and found Himiko standing in the doorway. And of course just doing that was getting everyone’s attention. I mean, first of all, she’s an incredibly beautiful girl. Secondly… she’s still in her miko outfit! Anyone would stand out like that! Oh no! Now they’ve realized that she said my name! They’re looking over at me now! In this kind of situation, I did the only logical thing. I rushed over, grabbed her hand and ran as fast as possible to get out of peoples sight! My destination is the roof! It only took a few seconds to make it. I think I heard a teacher yelling at me not to run in the halls. Well, not that it matters. I grabbed Himiko on the shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. “What. Are. You. Doing. Here?” “You. Join. Church. Please.” “…” “…” We just started at each other for a bit. In the end I sighed and sat down. “You’re not going to leave me along, are you?” “No, not really. Even if this is enemy territory. “?” She smiled at my confused look. “This town is under the supervision of the Gremory clan of devils. In fact, their heiress and the Sitri heiress are attending this school, along with their servants.” “Transfer! I’m a going to transfer out of here!” Himiko sighed and looked over at the door. “I would like to continue this conversation, but it looks like a rather troublesome person is here. So tell me, how are you Akeno? I see you have a cute kouhai with you.” I turned and saw Toujou Koneko-chan standing with a beautiful onee-san (Akeno I’m guessing). The onee-san looks to be about two years older than me, with a curvy figure, very long black hair tied in a ponytail, and violet eyes. Her hair seemed to go all the way down to her legs and she has two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards. The ponytail is kept together with an orange ribbon. The onee-san (I think I’ll start calling her Akeno-oneesan) looked over at Himiko and smiled. “It’s been awhile Himiko, but I can’t say it’s a pleasure seeing you again. Tell me, what’s an exorcist doing here at our school?” Himiko pointed at me. “Recruiting.” “Not happening.” “As a natural-born holy sword wielder, it’s your duty to join the church. That’s the law.” “Tyranny! That’s tyranny I say! I demand the removal of that law! I never even heard of such a ridicules law before!” Akeno-oneesan and Koneko-chan looked at me for a bit, then back at Himiko. Akeno-oneesan started to giggled. “Normally I would try and convince someone the church wants onto our side, but this seems like of interesting. But still, I have to inform Buchou. Well then, good day to you Himiko. And please, try and leave the school at least. It’s troublesome for both Buchou and Kaichou.” “Don’t want that, now do we. Well then, have a pleasant day Akeno.” With that Himiko walked over to the fence and jumped. Over the fence. She landed with both feet on the ground and held up both arms, as if expecting cheers. With that, she walked away like nothing ever happened. Strange girl, that Himiko. I turned back and looked at Akeno-oneesan and Koneko-chan, who were looking at me. “So… you want to join the devils?” “No thank you.” “Too bad. Well, I suppose we did just get Ise-kun. Buchou can wait a bit before considering having someone else join the peerage.” With that, she turned around and left. I was enjoying the view of her panties when her skirt lifted a little. It was a small glimpse, but I quite enjoyed it. “…Pervert.” That kind of hurt Koneko-chan! I feel like an arrow just stabbed me thought the chest with that one comment! XXXXXXXXXXXXX “So, why are you following me?” “…Buchou’s orders.” So her boss to Koneko-chan to watch me, huh? Well, not that I’m complaining. Having a cute loli around is nice. SMASH!!! Hearing a scary sound, I turned around and saw a devil. Koneko-chan was staring at me with scary eyes; he foot berried in the ground with cracks going out. That’s some scary strength you have there, Koneko-chan. “You were thinking rude things about my size, weren’t you?” “No, of course not! I would never think anything about a person’s size! Hahaha!” She stared at me with unbelieving eyes, but let it go. Note to self, never piss off Koneko-chan! It can only end badly! Bad End! Bad End! As I mad extra sure to not think about a certain, must never be touched, subject, I decided to buy some ingredients for dinner. Koneko-chan stayed with me the entire time. She even made me by her some sweets. That devil. A super cute devil, but still, a devil. When I finally got home, Koneko-chan turned around and headed off. When I got inside I found Himiko was still here. She looked over at me. “Two choices: Make dinner, or maker dinner and join the church.” “Either way, I have to make your dinner, right?” “But of course. I am a member of the church, so it’s your duty to offer me a meal or two. As well as a nice warm bed.” She’s a complete freeloader. Hmm, I suppose it wouldn’t be that bad of a things if I get to see her naked, like this morning in the bathroom. I will always keep this memory alive. Category:Fanon Story